No Reason
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: *Complete!!* ^_^ Aya dosen't have reason for the small amounts of kindess he shows to Ken...or does he? Please R+R Minna!! *scampers away*
1. Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez. The characters in this fic do NOT belong to me *wails* sad ne? They are property of Project Weiss and Koyasu Takehito. I am making no money out of this; infact im extremely broke right now X_x!! So please don't sue!!! *pleads*  
  
Warnings: This fic will eventually be SHOUNEN-AI!! Which in basic terms is boys showing affection for each other, depending on my frame of mind it may become LEMON towards the end. It will also contain angst ^_^ so for all those that find these or any over issues that may be in this lil' ficcie offensive do NOT read the chapters with the higher ratings. Heck if you find the first chapter bad don't read on!! This is as mild as it gets people, it's only up from here *chuckles* I refuse to acknowledge any angry mothers or innocents scarred for life, corrupted and turnt to the dark side by my words. I have warned you all in advance ^_^ Flames will be sent away somewhere, because I dislike heat *twitches* after all of this I hope everyone enjoys the fic and I will try to write the chapters as fast as I can.  
  
No Reason  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aya sat watching the figure as he went about his daily business, the smaller brunette totally oblivious to the amethyst gaze placed upon him while he absently kicked at the soccer ball at his feet. Faintly growling and swinging his line of vision from the chocolate strands of hair that now constantly maddened his senses Aya took a moment to stare outside. It was one of the rare days where the shop was shut and quiet, no-longer filled with the frantic shrieks of the fangirls following him and his partners around, the rain fell softly onto the dark ground, causing mist to rise like a blanket in the air, small drops landing on the tree's outside making the leaves shimmer with liquid life.  
"Mou, your quiet Aya. Isn't it great? Finally a day off!!"  
Stopping the movement of the ball, Ken smiled softly as he studied the wistful gaze of his redheaded leader.  
"Your watching the rain?'  
"Aa…"  
"Why? Rain is wet and cold" shuddering and stepping forward Ken settled himself on the window seat with Aya, eyes occasionally glancing at the older man.  
"You wanna go for a walk Aya?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
Ken smiled, reaching out and tugging at the nearest part of Aya's coat he could without fear of getting his fingers taken off.  
"Well your wearing your coat, and staring outside like a lost puppy" Chuckling Ken stood up and started walking for the door, fingers still tightly clasped around the black material that was Aya.  
"Comon, Youji and Omi wont be back for awhile"  
Nodding Aya allowed himself to be pulled out the door silently asking the heavens that today nothing would go wrong for him.  
  
  
Glaring at the drops of water now hanging from his nose Ran followed ken through the darkened streets, the sky hang heavily around them as lightening danced to the beat of thunder bellowing from the clouds. Silence screamed the road, except for the faint sound of cars rushing by, causing the damp ground to hiss with the movement.  
"Where are we going?"  
Grinning and turning so he was now walking backwards Ken gently tapped a finger to his nose,   
"Patience is a virtue didn't anyone tell you that? Nowhere special really, just somewhere I like to go during storms"  
Quirking an eyebrow Aya chose to say no more as the two rounded a corner into the park nearest the Koneko no sumu ie. Watching as the leaves whipped around them and concentrating his eyes on his feet crunching against the now soaked earth, Aya allowed his mind to wander for a few minutes, head bent as the streaks of light cracked about them, Blinking through the crimson strands in front of him Aya copied as Ken sat down on a bench under the towering willow tree in the middle of the greenery. Leaning back against the wood Aya closed his eyes momentarily, smiling slightly as the small droplets fell against his face making his flesh tingle.  
"Its nice here ne?"  
Snapping his eyes open Aya nodded toward the smaller figure, eyes narrowing as a frown began to skirt the edges of his face.  
"You're not wearing a jacket Ken"  
"Huh? Oh.I guess im not am I" Laughing and bringing his fingers up to brush against his bare arms ken grinned sheepishly at Aya resisting the urge to double over in fits of giggles as the redheads glare darkened to the color of the sky.  
Shrugging off his coat Aya held it out to the brunette, eyes averted to the distance before them.  
"Here, we can't afford you to be sick if a mission is called up"  
"Uhhh…you really don't need to worry about me Aya I'll be fine, I play in worse weather than this"  
Continuing to glare and wrapping the coat firmly around the Youngers shoulders Aya clamped his teeth down onto his lip, biting back the urge to shudder as his fingertips lightly grazed Kens skin. Pulling back and leaning against the wood once more he found Ken watching him quietly.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing. I just…thank you"  
Aya grunted and stood up, brushing himself and turning his face up to study the clouds once more he began walking back to the shop.  
"You coming?"  
Nodding quickly and catching up to Aya with a few long strides, Ken smiled slightly, pulling the long coat around him, closing his eyes and giving out a small sigh of contentment at being surrounded by warmth, He was too wrapped up in the sensation of the heat to notice the small smile quirking at the edges of his normally stoic leaders lips as Aya watched him. Slowly opening his eyes and concentrating on the ground beneath him he felt his cheeks grow hot.  
"Aya…?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you do that? You're freezing yourself now"  
Aya shrugged and slowed his pace, walking side-by-side with Ken, eyes and ears swimming in the storm humming around them.  
"No reason…"  
  
tbc…  
  
  
  
AN: Gah!! Gomen for such a short chapter *whines* im really not good at long stories. Im pretty sure the next chapter will be longer! And agnsty *cackles* yay for angst!! I hope everyone is enjoying it though and I will try to get the next installment out as soon as possible, Im relying on my writers blocking staying away ^_^ Don't forget to R+R Minna!! *scampers away* 


	2. Rain

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! *cries* you want it more detailed? See chapter 1 ^_^  
  
Warnings: Okay!! No rating change here, although this chapter IS shounen-ai *insane giggle* To me it is very mild, but to others it may not be. So I advise anyone not mature enough to handle romantic situations to not read on. Also this fic is kinda angsty, again im not sure how bad it is; so if you dislike angst don't read either. Or do so and have tissues at hand ^_^ Anyway! Onward with the fic!!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pushing open the door to the Koneko no sumu ie Aya breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Kens questioning had stopped. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the raindrops laying on his head and pulling off his boots he made his way into the kitchen, the cold air had seeped inside causing him to shiver. Flipping the switch to the kettle on and sitting down in one of the wooden chairs seated around the table Aya listened for the loud footsteps signaling Ken's entrance to the room.  
Brushing soaked brown bangs from his eyes Ken offered Aya a small smile as he too sat down across from the redhead, fingers rubbing at the palms of his hands trying to warm them.  
"Youji and Omi are late, you don't think anything happened to them…do you?"  
At this Aya shook his head, walking the short distance to the counter where the kettle was now screaming he took the object from the stand and poured the steaming water into two cups. Taking his own, he resumed his seat and looked at ken, jerking his head in the direction of the mug.  
"Coffee's ready Ken, drink it before it gets cold"  
Eyeing the brunette over the rim of his mug Aya sipped at his tea, the sweet heady taste making his body relax.  
It was the sound of the telephone that broke the uncomfortable silence now placed upon the room, placing his cup into the table and nodding to Ken, Aya walked into the hallway and picked up the small portable phone from its cradle.  
"Aya?"  
The muffled voice on he other end of the line seemed frantic, almost drowned out by the sounds of people rushing around in the background.  
"Yes? What do you want Youji?"  
"I need you and Ken to come to the hospital right away, we've had an accident"  
Taking a breath to control his now quickened breathing Aya deathglared into the phone.  
"What happened are you two okay?"  
"Im fine. But Omi, look just get here as quick as you can ne?"  
Hearing the click signaling disconnection Aya stalked back into the kitchen, grabbing at his coat and shrugging it on.  
"Aya? Where you going?"  
"There's been an accident, we need to get to the hospital"  
"Accident?!! Who?!! What?!!"   
Not bothering to reply Aya made for the door, cursing and scolding everything and anything, stepping into his boots and almost running to his car.  
"Aya wait!!" Growling as he fumbled with the lock against the pouring rain Ken closed his eyes momentarily, willing the tears now forming against his lids to go away.  
"We'll take my bike it'll be quicker"  
"Fine."  
Ken allowed himself the comfort of a quick glance at Aya as they both mounted the bike, kicking the machine into gear he felt his heart skip a beat and soft warm arms were placed about his waist, the familiar sensation of walking back from the park washed over him, Aya surrounding him as his coat did once, but this was much better, Aya's arms clung almost desperately to his form, even though the redheads faced remained impassive the tightened fingers around Ken's jacket gave everything away. He was worried.  
Driving off into the streets both Ken and Aya said silent prayers, to perhaps a god neither of them believed in anymore.  
The rain continued to beat down as Aya leaned against Kens back, eyes shut tightly against the small mocking drops of water falling from the gray sky. It hadn't stopped, just increased. As Ken slowed his bike for a stoplight Aya at that moment found himself hating the rain more than anything, something so seductively simple a few minutes ago, could have been the downfall of one of the Weiss members.  
  
Pulling up outside the hospital, Ken parked the bike, nodding toward Aya as the older man slipped his hold from the brunette and began walking into the sliding doors of the building.  
"Youji? Youji?"  
Youji heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the figure enter, stubbing out his cigarette he rushed to him, eyes red-ringed from what seemed like thousands of tears shed within such little time.  
"What happened? How is he?"  
"It. the weather, we didn't see the other car until it had hit us head on"  
Aya frowned and broke his gaze from the blond, choosing to study the cold marble floor beneath him.  
"Omi?"  
"They don't know. They said we could see him as soon as you guys arrived, where's Ken?"  
"Out with his bike"  
"Aa."  
  
To Ken, the hospital was cold; he always hated hospital's since the early stages of his childhood. So many people went into places like these and never returned. Perhaps it was strange for an assassin to have such a feel for death as he did, after all people's lives were saved here, medical research almost always won over, but to him the rooms were still cold. The constant antibacterial smell of memories hung to every wall and chair, false hope attaching itself to every happy painting on the white washed walls. So many people giving smiles and shedding tears, and now Omi was lying in one of the beds, unable to do anything but wait.   
Shuddering and mentally pushing away his thoughts Ken joined Aya and Youji as the nurse showed them to the ward Omi was in, looking toward Aya he instinctively moved closer, yearning for the warmth that was wrapped around him earlier.  
  
"He's in there" Pointing to the small room at the far end of the ward the nurse bowed politely, dark hair falling into her eyes with the movement. To her it was so easy to tell the boy lying beneath the white sheets was loved, dearly. The blonde nearest the wall was almost bouncing from foot to foot, raw anguish showing in the green depths of his eyes, the boy's lover? Perhaps. It was the brunette and the tall redhead that caught her attention the most though. They both looked like two sides of the same coin, heaven and hell combined, yet the both seemed oblivious to the quick glances and quirking smiles given from the other, breathing in a deep sigh the woman forced another bright smile to her face, silently wishing them all luck and happiness in the future.  
"If any of you need anything, please call me, I'll be just in the corridor"  
Youji smiled as Aya and Ken both walked into the room that held Omi.  
"Thank you, we appreciate it"  
"It's the least I can do, I hope your boyfriend gets well"  
"So do I…So do I."  
  
Nodding at the retreating figure, Youji closed his eyes for a moment, taking in small labored gasps while trying to grab hold of any composure his body may have left, snapping his eyes open and blinking quickly to focus he gently pushed open the fading white door.  
  
The sight which greet Aya was all to familiar, Omi seemed so small lying there, his hair shining to almost a hallow against the sheets incasing him. Numerous tubes extended from his now pale body joining to strange looking machines. Aya wanted to run hard and fast, but his feet wouldn't allow him, his muscles were caving in as he clamped his knee's together willing them not to collapse. The bright blue eyes that once laughed with his teammates and scolded during missions were now dark circles, scratches running across his skin as if someone had carved at his face like a piece of wood, but surprisingly his breathing was even, causing his chest to rise and fall in small steady motions. Aya was so entranced by the angelic figure lying in his own world he didn't feel the gentle hand placed on his shoulder, nor did he hear the door slowly opening as the doctor walked through.  
"You're his family I assume?"  
"Im his boyfriend, these are his friends"  
Nodding toward the figure in the professional coat Aya leaned back against Ken's touch as Youji quietly spoke to the man.  
"Will he…be okay?"  
"Mr. Tsukiyono had a nasty fall, but we are pleased to say nothing bad will come of it as such"  
Heaving a sigh of relief Aya resisted the urge to cling onto Ken as his knee's jerked and almost gave way again.  
  
"However, we have him sedated for comfort and he may suffer pains for a few weeks, apart from that we believe nothing major will follow, when he wakes up he can go home, but you must make sure he takes his medication and if any sign of discomfort of any extreme sickness should appear you must bring him back straight away"  
Youji smiled as he thanked the doctor on his leave, taking his place beside Omi's bedside he chuckled quietly brushing away the golden strands from the boys nose.  
"Naa, Omi, what am I going to do with you"  
"We'll leave you guys, but bring him home safely ne?"  
Backing Aya into the door Ken waved at Youji casting a soft brotherly glance to the sleeping boy.  
"Un..Later"  
  
The rain had finally stopped outside, yet still its afterimage hung in the air, the mist casting slight shadows across the streets.  
"Im glad he's okay"  
"Un."  
"Aya.Whats wrong?"  
Pushing his wind blown bangs from his face Aya turnt to face the brunette, their proximity sending shivers racing down his back, he wanted to drown in the pools of Ken's eyes.  
"My sister, it reminded me of her…such stillness"  
"Yes, but she's awake now, times have changed"  
"I guess your right."  
Gaze softening Ken reached over, grasping at the redheads coat with the tips of his fingers and pulling the taller man into a light hug, free hand leaning against the raindrop ridden bike.  
"You need to let go of the past Aya, we all do"  
"Ken, I.." Pulling away from him Aya quickly scanned Ken's face, eyes darting to his lips then back again.  
"Yes?.."  
"I.."  
Closing the small amount of space between them Ken brought his arm to wrap around Aya's waist, lifting himself up slightly he gently brushed his lips over the redheads, fingers burying themselves in the scarlet strands at the base of his neck.  
"Aya…"  
Leaning down to give the brunette more access, Aya ran his tongue across Ken's lips, sucking and nipping slightly at the swollen flesh, craving more of the sweetness flowing from the Youngers mouth.   
"Nnn...Aya we should be getting home, people are staring"  
"Let them stare" capturing kens lips in another small but demanding kiss Aya moved away and climbed onto the back of the bike, blinking against the small dots swarming around his eyes from the intensity of the moment him and Ken had just shared.  
"Home then?" asked Ken as he climbed on and planted Aya's arms firmly around his waist.  
"Home sounds good"  
Kicking the bike into gear Ken began to drive back through the cold streets. For both of them the storm had seemed to lighten things up, people we're emerging from their homes to go about their evenings, smiling. To Aya and Ken they were seeing the small quirkings for the first time. Perhaps it was because they were holding on to each other. Smiling into Kens back he tightened his grip as the rain began to slowly fall once more.  
  
Tbc…  
  
  
  
AN: *Cakles* whoo!! Yes I updated quickly!! Firstly I would like to say, I adore Omi and didn't not intentionally mean to cause him harm *smirk* okay maybe I did, but its all-good ne? He'll get better!! Secondly, this is NOT the end!! HAHAHAHA there is more!! Although im not sure how long the next chapter will take me *twitches*  
I'd like to say thank you to all that has reviewed so far!! IT MEANS SO MUCH!! I always get stuck when writing longs stories, your reviews keep me going!! Arigatou Minna!! *glomps*  
  
Jin-chan: Mou!! Arigatou for the lovely reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! You are my inspiration to write RanKen fics!! ^_^  
  
And finally, don't forget to review Minna!! *Hands out marshmallows*   
  
Bish. 


	3. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Hmmm.Why do I feel I've said these words before? *giggles* I OWN NOTHING!! *skips around singing* Koy-a-su- Ta-ke-hi-to IS NOOOOOT MEEE!! *coughs and stops* Ya want it more detailed? See first chapter ^_^ Just a quick note. This ending chapter is also a songfic. Only because I felt these lyrics go so well and I couldn't resist! I do NOT own "If that's what it takes" That belongs to "Bon Jovi" so. Unfortunetly now I have claimed no right to anything, no one can sue!! *evil cackle* I mock you all! Ahem *coughs* anyway O_o!  
  
Warnings: I don't believe this chapter is very graphic or anything, but part of it may be considered LIME. As with everyone that has been reading this, its SHOUNEN-AI!! *waves banners* so its simple really me dears, ya don't think ya can handle it?. Don't read! Flames will be sent to a random place in the universe and left to rot ^_^ Praise or any other helpful comments will have light shined on them for eternity. Enjoy Minna!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The beginning of the end.  
  
  
The door to the Koneko was shut quietly despite the loud almost drunken actions of the occupants. Shoving off his rain painted jacket Ken looked shyly toward Aya, The redhead was leaning against the wall just watching him, eyes softer than Ken had ever seen before.  
"So…"  
"So…"  
Smiling Aya held out a hand, the pale flesh looking eerily unreal in the darkened hallway. Placing his own hand and clasping his fingers Ken allowed himself to be gently steered toward the living room.  
  
I, played the part of a broken heart upon a show,  
I played that part so lonely and so well,  
Thought that love belonged to someone else,  
Not me and you.  
  
Sighing softly as the smooth material of the couch sunk in around him Ken closed his eyes for a moment, laying his head against the darkened fabric.  
"Why didn't you say anything before? I don't understand"  
Raising an eyebrow Aya seated himself next to the brunette mentally scolding himself as his fingers twitched, longing to brush away the chocolate strands now falling between Ken's eyes making the orbs almost hidden.  
"I didn't think you would return my feelings"  
Nodding Ken shifted slightly the small movement bringing him close enough to place his head on Aya's shoulder. Closing his eyes again he allowed his mind to drift back through memories. Back through the heartache of the years, back through the countless times he had tried unsuccessfully to wash death off his hands.  
"Ne, Aya?"  
"Hmmm?"  
Hearing the small tremble in his partner's voice Aya brought his hand up to gently stroke Ken's hair lightly, fingers tracing across the shell of his ear and down his neck.  
"Do you ever think? We'll be able to live normally?"  
At this Aya shook his head slightly, gently sliding his hands down to rest on Ken's waist, pulling him onto his lap.  
Burying his head in the crook of Aya's shoulder Ken smiled slightly at the intimate gesture.  
  
Yeah, I know that you've been shattered  
You've been bruised,  
We both know what it feels like when you lose,  
But I'd bet my life on a roll of the dice for you.  
  
Leaning over Aya brushed his lips against Ken's not wanting to directly answer the question that both of them knew the answer to. They could never forget, move on yes, but in during the night images would still return to haunt them.  
Shuddering into the kiss Ken lifted his arms slightly, wrapping them around the redheads neck trying to pull him closer still, tongue flicking out quickly to run across his lower lip while his hands trailed down to trace patterns down his back.  
Opening his mouth slightly under Ken's ministrations Aya welcomed Ken's tongue into the cavern of his mouth, both exploring each other with gentle curiosity.   
"Mmmm..Aya."  
Breaking from the kiss and gasping for air Aya pressed Ken into the couch, denting the cushions as he climbed half on the brunette while placing small butterfly kisses down his neck.  
"What if Youji walks in with Omi?"  
Aya chuckled quietly as he began to nibble on the smooth tanned skin of Ken's neck. This was only one of the reasons his world belonged to Ken, he never thought of himself. Compared to himself Ken was everything innocent, everything pure, Aya didn't care about the amount of blood constantly dripping from Ken's soul, even angels loose their way sometimes.  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you,  
Do I have to break down? Baby just to breakthrough,  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
If that's what it takes…  
  
Closing his eyes Ken allowed his mind to fall into a humming blank, purring softly in the back of his throat as Aya's hands wandered over his body with almost feather-light touches. Snapping his eyes open as the hands stopped Ken whimpered in protest, arching his body up against Aya's yearning for more of the warmth spilling from him.  
Hovering over Ken's face, Aya took a moment to study Ken's face, kissing the edge of his nose Aya pulled Ken into his arms once more, leaning his head on the silky strands and rocking back and fourth slightly.  
"How do you think Youji and Omi will take this?"  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find that out when it happens"  
Smiling Ken lifted his head to catch another kiss from his lover's lips, arms wrapping around in a possessive grip.  
"So Im taking it, it's safe to say I love you?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
Giving out a small yelp Ken fell to the floor with a thud, standing up and fixing a small glare on Aya who was now smirking and fighting laughter.  
"Well usually no-one could get away with saying something like that"  
"Are you implying im dangerous?"   
Ken snorted, irritably brushing the falling bangs away from his line of vision.  
"No.Im just saying, I don't really fancy having a katana shoved up my."  
Easing himself up Aya continued to watch Ken, the ghost of the old deathglare skimming his face. Slowly walking toward Ken he allowed himself a mental smirk as ken gulped slightly and began backing himself toward the wall.  
"Shoved up where Ken?"  
Arching an eyebrow toward the brunette Aya quickly dived, pinning the smaller body against the wall, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"No…no-where! Man! Since when did you get so…un-Aya like?!"  
Aya laughed as he pulled Ken into another hug, chuckling softly as at the small moan emitted from Ken's mouth as their bodies were pulled roughly together.  
  
I bet you counted all the tears; I bet you've cried,  
I bet you swore, you'd never let love back inside,  
'Cause it hurt you way too bad, to say goodbye.  
  
"So…can I?"  
Leaning down slightly to place a chaste kiss on Ken's forehead Aya nodded.  
"Im not even sure why you feel you needed to ask me that"  
"For the safety of my ass"  
"Ahh I see, Well im sorry to disappointed you, I can guarantee the safety of your heart, but not that"  
"Your making me blush! Stop it!!"  
Laughing and taking Ken's hand Aya began to lead him through the hallway toward his room, fingers trailing across his hand in silent reassurance. Smiling to himself Ken followed, knowing he wouldn't be spending much time in his own room anymore.  
"Aya?"  
"Hmm?"  
"That's the first time I've heard you laugh since I've known you"  
Choosing not to say anything to Ken's statement Aya just nodded, echoing the smile on the brunettes face as he slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
Now, there'll be times, when I might put us to the test,  
And it's hard, for broken hearts to just forget,  
But im driving blind, I'll lay it all on the line for you.  
  
The hospital was quiet when Omi finally opened his eyes, blinking to help clear the many dancing dots before his eyes he slowly moved his head around to study the room. The tubes that were once attached to him had been removed, leaving his body with only a memory and a few nasty bruises to prove he had actually been hurt. The room was dark, the cold marble floors echoing with footsteps outside. Shuddering slightly and pulling the thin blanket around his shoulder's he struggled to sit up, over-bright orbs trying to adjust to the dim light and make out the figure slumped against the wall obviously sleeping.  
  
So, when you feel like jumping,  
Just when your heart starts thumping,  
When you're standing out on that ledge,  
Staring over the edge,  
I'll be there to talk you down,  
I'll be there, before you hit the ground.  
  
"Youji? Youji?"  
Groaning quietly and shifting his position against the wall, Youji made small batting motions with his hands, trying to curl up and returning to sleeping.  
"Youji?"  
Giving out a heavy sigh Youji slowly opened his eyes, moving his neck from side to side to ease the ache running underneath his skin. Easing himself from the ground and taking his place on the chair next to Omi's bedside Youji took the younger boys hands, bringing the fragile fingers to his lips and kisses each tip in turn.  
"Your finally awake…. how are you feeling?"  
Omi smiled, leaning over the bed to press his forehead against the blonde's shoulder.  
"Much better now. A few bruises, nothing I can't handle, how are Aya and Ken?"  
"They're fine. Worried about you, but okay"  
Giggling quietly Omi fell back against the white pillows once more, hand still gripping Youji's, massaging the skin lightly.  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
Tonight's the night, Im gonna prove it to you,  
Do I have to breakdown? Baby just to break through,  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
If that's what it takes…  
  
"You planned this didn't you? The accident?"  
"What makes you say that Youji?"  
Youji shrugged, eyes never leaving the innocent looking boy in the bed.  
"You just seem too happy, I know I wouldn't if I were sitting where you are"  
Tugging on Youji's sleeve Omi pulled him close, breath lightly fanning his cheek as he caught the blonde's lips with his own, sighing in contentment as strong arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do Omittchi."  
"I reason's for everything I do Youji.."  
Youji frowned while stroking the fine gold strands of Omi's hair.  
"What do you mean? You had reason for getting yourself almost killed"  
Letting out a breathless chuckle and curling his fingers over the collar of Youji's shirt Omi pulled him in for another kiss, hands cupping his cheeks to hold his face in place.  
"I wouldn't of been killed, im tougher than that. As for my reason…Well, you'll find out when we get home."  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
Tonight's the night, Im gonna prove it to you,  
Do I have to breakdown? Baby just to break through,  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do,  
If that's what it takes…  
  
Owari.  
  
Bish  
  
AN: WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!! *Cackles* I actually finished a relatively long fic!! *skips around happily* I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this. IT MEANS SO MUCH!!! *hands out chocolate* I would also like to dedicate this to Jin-chan. She IS my inspiration and my reason to write RanKen *glomps Jin* I hope ya like it Jin!! This is for you ^__^  
Don't forget to R+R Minna!! Domo Arigatou gozaimasu!! *vanishes with her Omi plushie* 


End file.
